


Put Your Best Face On Everybody (I Can Take So Much)

by Clockwork_Harp



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: (again hinted) - Freeform, (hinted) - Freeform, Caring Bon, Caring Yukio, Dyslexic Okumura Rin, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame My Brain, I forgot his name rip, I love my bbys-, Kuro isn't happy, Okumura Rin has ADHD, Rin is sick y'all, Sickfic, Sleepy Rin Okumura, Soft Esquires, Soft Izumo, Soft Rin Okumura, Soft Yukio, Tired Rin Okumura, Ukobach and Kuro are there for like- .5 seconds, anxious Rin, blanket burritos, but his friends are there, everyone is soft in this, he's so using this, if y'all think Mephisto wouldn't blackmail Yukio you think wrong, kind of, puppet boy™, they are a f a m i l y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Harp/pseuds/Clockwork_Harp
Summary: Rin has a headache, and people are being people.He tries though.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo & Moriyama Shiemi, Kamiki Izumo & Okumura Rin, Kirigakure Shura & Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Miwa Konekomaru & Okumura Rin, Moriyama Shiemi & Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Shima Renzou, Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	Put Your Best Face On Everybody (I Can Take So Much)

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Rin Sickfic y'all. That's all it is.
> 
> Also I head cannon Shura to be Scottish? Idk that's how she sounds in my head sO-
> 
> And yes, the song title is a mix of Human by Christina Perri and Bang by AJR. I have no regrets.

Rin was… not having a good day. To say the least. 

The first sign that it was going to be a bad day was when he woke up with a throbbing headache, his vision blurry with sleep as he groped around for his alarm, the damn beeping echoing not only in his ears but in his head, as if the noise was a white hot poker that someone was using to stab his skull. He couldn’t help the groan that left him as he finally grabbed the damn thing and threw it across the room, hiding his face under the covers once again. Honestly he didn’t even remember falling asleep- all he knew was that he had been reading- well, trying to read- the pages that Yukio had assigned for homework, and now he was trying to sleep off his headache.

However he froze when he heard an annoyed voice speaking from the doorway. “I can’t believe you’re still in bed Rin. Haven’t you been lazy enough over the weekend?” Rin just groaned, hiding his face under his pillow. “Let me  _ sleep _ Yukio, or I swear-” The younger twin tsked, ripping the blankets off of Rin, who shivered a little now that his warm covers were gone. “Yukio! Give them back-” He whined, trying not to sound like a child- and failing, judging by the scoff from Yukio. “You need to get up Rin- unless you want detention for being late again.” He reminded, and Rin shot up like a rocket, falling out of bed in the process. 

“ _ Holy shit! _ ” He ran to the bathroom, ignoring the worsening pounding in his head as he raced to the bathroom, brushing his teeth while yanking a comb through his messy hair, practically ripping out the navy strands as he did so. Yukio just rolled his eyes fondly, heading downstairs.

~~~~~

Rin ended up skipping breakfast, the hurry to get to class outweighing the need for any kind of food, though at least he remembered his lunch- like Ukobach would let him forget it. He ended up being late anyway of course, and as he sat in class, he couldn’t help but regret it. Even having a granola bar or some other quick to go thing would have been better, especially seeing as the headache he had woken up with seemed to only get worse.

He could barely make out the kanji that was written in his textbooks and squinted a little as if that would make things better- nope. He just couldn’t tell- maybe the line was there- but then that would make it a completely different word and that wouldn’t really make much sense, but how-

“Mr. Okumura!” The teacher’s squawky voice cut through his thoughts, and he flinched slightly, her grating voice reminding him of nails on a chalkboard. “Maybe you’d like to read the page that you’re oh so engrossed in aloud?” Her voice seemed to be mocking him, and he looked down at the kanji again, internally wincing- yeah there was no way he was going to be able to do this. So with a lowered head, he mumbled something under his breath. The teacher huffed, her eyes narrowed. “Speak  _ up _ Mr. Okumura.” He gritted his teeth, and he was sure if his tail had been out it would have whipped around, not unlike an angry cat. “I  _ said _ no ma’am.” His voice was quiet, in order not to worsen his current headache. The teacher didn’t seem to notice however, and she just sniffed, as if he was something distasteful that she had to deal with because no one else wanted to. 

“That’s what I thought. Learn to pay attention Mr. Okumura.” Rin just huffed, twirling a pencil in his hands as he looked out the window, wishing he could just- leave class. But no- he had to stay, he couldn’t disappoint Yukio again.

That didn’t stop the flood of relief in his chest when he heard the bell ringing- even if it was  _ hell _ on his ears, at least it meant he didn’t have to deal with the squawky teacher-

“Mr. Okumura.” He winced again, looking up at her. “You need to stop spacing out in class. This is a very prestigious school, and if you don’t start taking this seriously…” Rin let the woman jabber on, talking about…  _ whatever _ it was, his eyes flickering from her to the door, his leg bouncing anxiously. If he wasn’t careful he’d be late again and he didn’t need the teachers getting onto him because of it. She finally let him go with a warning and a note, thankfully, seeing as he was late again. 

Not that it mattered. The teacher in his next class just gave him the stink eye, snatching the note and gesturing for him to take a seat, which he did. He tapped the desk with his pencil, glancing at the clock. Just a few more hours- then he could get some food in his stomach, and maybe even a nap before classes resumed.

The navy haired male blinked a few times as a paper was slammed onto his desk. Well, not slammed, but with the pounding in his head it may as well have been. “Mr. Okumura. Your test results.” The teacher said flatly. He winced, peeking at the red ink that practically drenched his paper. Great- just another thing for Yukio to be upset with. He had really tried on this one too- maybe he had gotten confused? He internally sighed. Looks like he’d be hitting the books tonight- he’d rather not get yelled at by his little brother. 

Wait- Yukio-  _ shit _ , he still needed to read the pages Yukio assigned over the weekend! Looks like he’d be doing that while eating lunch instead of napping. Great.

~~~~~

By the time lunch rolled around, Rin was thoroughly exhausted with everyone around him. The headache he had woken up with was only getting worse, to the point where it felt like everything was attacking him- heck he felt like he couldn’t even focus- well, not that he could really focus anyway, but right now he just wanted to find a quiet place to work on this stupid assignment from Yukio. 

Of course the second he thought that, a certain four eyes popped up. “Rin, we need to talk.” He said, disappointment lacing his tone, and Rin forced his usual playful grin on his face. “Do we really though?” Yukio tsked, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

“This isn’t a joke Rin! You can’t keep slacking off in your classes- even the ones that aren’t cram school related. It’s important for you to keep your grades up.” Rin wanted to shout at the other, to tell him that he was  _ trying _ , but he couldn’t understand the material- hell he could hardly read it! But no, Yukio would just tell him he wasn’t trying hard enough, that he needed to work harder at it. Besides… he wasn’t really up for another lecture. So he just huffed, holding up the book that he had been getting ready to read. “Yeah well, I’m studying now. Don’t get all high and mighty over there- I’m gonna be Paladin one day.” He forced another grin, shifting from foot to foot- but Yukio seemed to buy it as he rolled his eyes. “You have to pass your classes first idiot.” 

Rin didn’t show it, but his heart sank a little at the harsh nickname, even if Yukio was smiling as he said it. Didn’t he know that hurt? A lot… Apparently not, seeing as his younger brother just walked away, probably to eat his own lunch. Rin’s stomach churned a little, as he glanced down at his bento box, pushing it away after a moment. 

He wasn’t hungry all of a sudden.

With that in mind, he dove into the books that he had to read, his head throbbing with each kanji stroke that he tried to decipher. He could hardly think straight, and truth be told he just wanted to sleep- but no, he couldn’t disappoint Yukio. He had already disappointed Shiro before he died, he didn’t need to keep being this-this useless bastard child.

He ended up working through lunch, though he barely made it through the paragraph at the top of the page when his focus was interrupted again- and not because his thoughts had drifted again. No it was interrupted by the shrill bell that signaled the end of lunch and  _ did Mephisto really have to make it that loud?! _ It didn’t seem to bother anyone else, but he didn’t think much of it, the white hot pain in his head making it hard to think.

He sighed, going to toss the bento in the trash, before thinking better of it and set it down on the ground. Almost immediately, a few of the cats that he had seen lounging around the school prowled up to the food, eating it contentedly. He’d have to bring it back, since that would otherwise be a waste of a perfectly good bento box, but that was Future Rin’s problem. Now he just needed to get to class. 

The rest of his day was pretty uneventful, the teachers yelling at him of course, or ‘disciplining’ him after class, which consisted of lectures and often left him late, and assigning way too much homework for one night- how did they expect everyone to get all of this done?! Not everyone was a smartass like Bon or Yukio.

When school came to an end, all Rin wanted to do was run to the dorm, and fall onto his bed- but no. He still had to make it through the cram school. A groan left him at the thought, his head falling into his arms. Great. Just great.

~~~~~

The first thing he did when he walked into the cram school was make a beeline for Konekomaru, his cerulean eyes sparked with almost delirious determination. “Hey Koneko!” He chirped, his voice bright, even as he internally winced, the sound of his own voice sounding- well, like hell. It didn’t last long though, seeing as the other flinched back.

“R-Rin! Uh- what can I help you with?” He asked, and Rin took note of the slight fear in his eyes. He internally deflated- looks like Konekomaru wasn’t as okay with everything as he tried to appear. “Uh- nothing. Nevermind.” He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn’t want the other to be scared of him, but he needed the help- but no. He would learn on his own. It would be fine.

He headed back to his seat quickly, so as to avoid any confrontation with Bon- and none too soon, seeing as the punkish male walked in, heading towards the seat near Koneko. Shima drifted towards them as well, the pink haired male flirting with Izumo who kept rejecting him, he words growing harsher each time he used one of those stupid pick up lines.

All in all it was just another ordinary day right? Right.

Rin laid his head down on the desk, his eyes closing for a moment. He just needed a break… Maybe Yukio would be nice today, and they could have a free period. 

Right. As if Rin would get that lucky. 

No, what Yukio apparently had planned for today was a test, over what they were supposed to read during the weekend. Needless to say, Rin failed miserably, unable to even concentrate. The pounding in his head only seemed to get worse as the Kanji swam on the paper before his eyes. He pressed his fingers together, trying to find a way to get his jitters out without disrupting the others, though it seemed that was futile. As Bon passed his desk, already going to hand in the paper, he whispered to Rin, his voice harsh.    
  
“You know praying for the answers isn’t going to do shit right?” Rin glared at the other, but said nothing, his gaze on his paper. He just needed to get through the classes. Figuring he might as well scribble in some random answers- who knew? Maybe he’d get them right without realizing- he picked up his pencil, only for the bell to ring loudly.

“Please turn your tests in before you walk out the door.” Yukio’s voice sounded from the front of the classroom and Rin wanted to cry. He thought- He figured he had more time, surely he hadn’t spent the  _ entire class _ trying to figure out the test? Right?! Judging by the smug look on Bon’s face, and the expectant one on Yukio’s, he had. Sighing quietly, he hung his head, and put the paper in the stack.

The rest of the classes seemed to go by in a fog for Rin, who had even more trouble focusing than usual- even gym, which he usually enjoyed was tiresome. By the time cram school ended, he had another mountain of homework to get through on top of the stuff for regular school, and his headache had only worsened. 

On top of that his awareness of everything felt like it was being processed through a fog rather than actually around him, so when Shura grabbed him by the arm he let out a squawk of surprise. “Wha-” “Come on kid, did you forget? We have to work on your candle training.” She said with a grin, earning another groan from the half demon. “Can’t we skip training?” He half pleaded, looking up at her. She shook her head, a gleam in her eyes. “No can do kid, we gotta get those flames of yours under control before something happens.” 

Rin winced visibly at the memory, his shoulders hunching in. “Whatever.”

Shura paused at Rin’s lack of anger, or annoyance- or even obnoxiously cheerful optimism. “What’s up with you kid?” She asked, clearly suspicious as she poked his side repeatedly. He swatted her hands away, forcing a grin onto his face. “Nothing! Just lookin’ forward to the weekend.” He replied lightly, though the suspicious look on Shura’s face had him sweating internally. What would she say if she found out he couldn’t function because of a little headache? No, better to have her think he’s just in a lazy mood- besides, headaches weren’t uncommon. He should at least be able to work through it.

Shura seemed to disagree, seeing as she let out a huff. “Yeah well- you look like you need a break. Go take a nap or something.” She said, causing Rin to brighten considerably, and- had it not been for his headache- he would have thanked her a dozen times over. As it was he just gave her a relieved smile and a salute, turning and walking away from her towards his dorm room.

Once he arrived however, he was bombarded by Yukio, who was disappointed in him. No real surprise there. “Rin, how could you? You didn’t even bother trying- did you even read the pages?” Yukio asked, and for a moment, Rin was transported back to the Monastery with the old man, after getting into another fight- though he didn’t show it, it hurt to have his younger brother so annoyed with him. He was trying, it was just… confusing.

“Rin, are you even listening?” Yukio’s exasperation cut into Rin’s thoughts, and automatically the older grinned, his usual attitude coming out, hiding his internal dilemma. “It’s not my fault you make class so boring- why do we even need to know this stuff anyway?” He complained- seriously, he’d much rather deal with demons while they came, seeing as it had worked well for him so far. “Why- Rin! You can’t just be thrown at demons and expect to know how to deal with them! That kind of thinking could get you killed!” Rin just hummed, clearly not caring. It was easier than trying to figure out this mess in any case.

It was then that Yukio seemed to remember something. “Wait- aren’t you supposed to be training with Shura? Don’t tell me you’re hiding from her.” He asked, arms folded. Rin huffed, his defensive nature showing as his tail whipped around him in annoyance. “Oh fudge off. She gave me the day to myself.” He retorted, wanting Yukio to just  _ go _ already so he could get his homework done, maybe get a nap in. 

As if reading his mind, Yukio hummed. “Well then if you have the free day you can get started on your studies so you’re ready for the next test. C’mon.” Rin let out a sigh, before nodding, and slid his backpack off his shoulders, digging through it for all the papers. As he did, the red inked test fell to the ground, quickly scooped up by Yukio. “Rin…” The half demon snatched it back, stuffing the paper in his messy backpack. “I know damnit.” He muttered, looking away from the other. 

Yukio’s stern look softened somewhat at his brother’s sheepish look. “Let’s get to work okay?” He suggested, and Rin nodded. “Yeah- the sooner I finish my homework the sooner I can sleep.” He grinned, even as Yukio rolled his eyes. “Yeah okay.”

~~~~~

Rin found himself up later than even Yukio, claiming he just wanted to try finishing this one chapter- but he kept getting distracted, his ‘notes’- if you could even call them that- blank, or filled with doodles of Kuro, Ukobach, Yukio, and everyone else. The throbbing in his head had only gotten worse as he tried to focus, his stomach churning with nausea. Honestly he felt even worse than yesterday, and that terrible feeling only worsened when he realized he hadn’t finished anything last night- or if he did, he didn’t remember. 

_ Rin? _

Kuro’s voice echoed in his head and he winced, shoulders curling in. “I’m fine ‘ro.” He mumbled, and the Cat Sith gave him a deadpan look, as though they knew he was lying- and who knew, maybe they did? Shiro always had. Or maybe it was some instinctual demon/familiar shit? He didn’t know- All he knew was that he felt like he was going to puke, even though he was pretty sure very little, if anything would come up. 

“Rin? You awake?” Yukio’s mildly concerned voice came through the door, as the handle turned. The taller of the brothers glanced over Rin’s curled in form and frowned slightly. “Hey, what’s-” Rin, knowing that Yukio would worry, forced a grin, straightening up. “I know right? World must be ending if I’m up earlier than you!” He forced his voice to sound bright, so as not to cause suspicion. “Rin…” Yukio started, though the stubborn grin on his brother’s face told him he wouldn’t be getting anywhere with his current questioning. “I just came by to let you know that I have a mission- so you’ll probably have Shura as a sub.” He said instead, and Rin hummed. “Think you’ll be back in time for dinner?” His voice had lowered in volume, hoping to keep the white hot pain that he was experiencing to a minimum.

Yukio gave a slight shrug in response. “I don’t know, but… don’t…” He hesitated, feeling a bit awkward. Usually the two- well, Yukio- didn’t offer help aloud, an unspoken tenseness between them. But Yukio wanted Rin to be able to trust him if nothing else, so he continued, albeit stiffly. “Don’t be afraid to call if you need help. Okay?” 

For a moment, Rin looked genuinely surprised at that, before a grin broke out, and he patted the other’s shoulder lightly. “I’ll be okay Yukio- your big bro-” “We’re twins-” Yukio interjected quietly, a fondly exasperated smile on his expression. “Can handle himself.” Rin finished with an impish grin, and for a moment, Yukio wanted to believe the other was okay- that it was just morning tiredness. But the dark bags under his brother’s eyes were worrisome.

Rin, unaware of his twin’s worry, smiled at him, and gathered his things. “You remember to get breakfast before you head out?” He asked, stuffing papers haphazardly into his bag. “Yes Rin,” The younger replied, pushing his glasses up on his face. “Ukobach made a bento box for later and breakfast this morning.” He added by way of explanation, though Rin winced. “Ah- right, sorry. I just-” He hadn’t meant to forget to make their lunches last night he just- “Hey it’s okay. I think Ukobach made one for you for today. Don’t worry about it.” Yukio reassured quickly, not wanting Rin to feel guilty over  _ lunch _ of all things. “Maybe get some rest after school- you look terrible.” He added a bit wryly, and Rin just hummed, somewhat distractedly, not punching him for that comment- or even making a noise of offense. 

Yukio wasn’t surprised, Rin did have a tendency to space out after all, but right now, he couldn’t help the concern bubbling up inside him. No- it would be okay. Shura would watch over him while Yukio was gone- she would call him if something went wrong. It would be okay. 

Rin was practically shoving him out the door at this point, his eyes unable to hide his tiredness, even if he had a cheerful smile on his face. “You know me Yukio, I’ll be fine, now don’t you have to go? See you after your mission!” He said, half pushing him out the door, grabbing his backpack on the way out and ignoring Kuro’s silent gaze. Yukio just let out a halfway annoyed look, but gave a small nod. “Alright. Just don’t get hurt okay?” He asked, shaking his head.

Rin hummed in response, waving goodbye. Once Yukio was out of sight, he closed his eyes, slumping against the doorframe, his vision swimming- he hadn’t wanted to look weak in front of Yukio- that would have just caused him to get worried, or worse- annoyed. Still, the nephilim let out a sigh, gripping his backpack tightly and heading towards the school.

~~~~~

The school day was… not fun. And that was putting it mildly. 

Rin had ended up getting sick in between classes, and spent nearly the entire lunch dry heaving into the toilet. There was a bit of watery bile from when he had downed a water bottle, but other than that, nothing. Of course, that was probably due to the fact that he hadn’t eaten, and while he was hungry, he didn’t want to risk throwing it up in class- bad enough he couldn’t keep the water down.

By the time cram school started, Rin didn’t even bother trying to pay attention, his head resting in his arms as he tried to block out everything. It was hurting so much, everything felt like an attack and all he wanted to do was find a dark room and curl up into a ball- he didn’t think he’d be able to sleep, not with the throbbing in his head. And everyone who spoke simply made it worse- Bon, of course was among them, clearly pissed off about his ‘slacker’ attitude- but Rin didn’t have the energy to protest. At least Shura was taking over for Yukio.

The redhead took one look at Rin, and made the announcement. “We’re having Study Hall. Work on extra homework, do whatever you want, but keep quiet.” Rin couldn’t have been more grateful for that, but almost immediately Bon scoffed. “You should be studying Okumura- I know for a fact that you bombed that last test. Maybe next time don’t fool around.” He hissed out. Rin lifted his head a little, and almost immediately felt that familiar rolling in his stomach. 

Without warning, Rin heaved, his shoulders shaking a little as his throat closed up. He gagged, stomach churning with nausea and everything was bright _ too bright too loud it hurts please make it stop _ \- He squeezed his eyes shut, as though that would help dull the sharp pain in his head as he dry heaved. He could faintly hear Shura telling the rest of the class to shut up, and Sheimi to turn off the lights. 

Someone kneeled in front of him. “Kid?” He flinched back at the voice-  _ too loud hurts too bright _ \- and it softened a little, apparently figuring it out. “Rin? Can you look at me kiddo?” She asked, and slowly Rin opened his eyes, vision somewhat spotty. “Kid, how long have you been feeling like this?” She asked quietly. “Y-yesterday…” Rin whispered hoarsely, pulling his knees close to his chest. Shura didn’t seem surprised, though the rest of his class certainly was. 

“Well then why didn’t you say something moron-” Bon started, his tone harsh, though one stern look from Shura- as well as a quiet whimper from Rin, who looked like he was close to tears at this point, shut him up quickly. “It’s alright Rin. Everyone’s gonna be quiet, I’m going to go call Yukio, okay?” Rin shook his head, his throat closing up. The migraine was making him feel somewhat delirious, and had clearly taken away his filter because he whispered something that shocked Shura to the core.

“Don’t… he’ll be mad… don’t wanna bother him… just gotta try…” 

His voice was quiet enough that only she could hear, but even so- Yukio cared for the kid, more than he cared for anyone- everyone at True Cross could see it, so then why did Rin think he was bothering him? 

She’d have to find out later- right now her top priority was getting Yukio here now. “Izumo, you and Sheimi are in charge. Everyone stay quiet, try not to make it worse.” She whispered somewhat harshly glaring at Bon- but the dual haired male seemed to be paying attention to Rin’s actions instead of hers. With that she headed out of the room. 

Almost immediately Sheimi knelt next to the other, speaking in her soft voice. “Rin? Can I get you anything?” The navy haired male barely seemed to register that she was near, only glancing up for a moment. “No… ‘m fine…” He whispered, voice nearly inaudible, and Izumo- who had also gotten a bit closer- scoffed quietly. 

“You’re not fine. Sheimi, get a warm washcloth, and try to find a paste that will help with headaches- Bon, Shima, do either of you have earbuds?” She asked, her tone the same haughty, know-it-all that it always was- but there was an underlying hint of nervousness, not for herself but for Rin. “Yeah, I got headphones.” Shima recalled, pulling a pair out. Izumo nodded, and grabbed them. “Konkeomaru, go get some water, and maybe some saltine crackers- those are good for nausea, right?” She asked herself, as the bald boy hurried out to get what was needed.

With that done, she placed the headphones over Rin’s ears, cancelling out the sound- even just the small things, like the squeaking of the floor felt as though it was assaulting his senses. Sheimi returned not long after Koneko left, a wet washcloth in one hand, and a blanket in the other. “I figured it might help- for him to just wrap up in?” She suggested softly as she set the warm washcloth on his forehead, brushing the bangs away. He seemed to be mostly okay with touch as he laid his head in the pigtailed girl’s lap, though his eyes remained screwed shut. Izumo slid the washcloth down to cover Rin’s eyes, while Sheimi and, surprisingly, Bon covered him up with a blanket before taking a seat near Rin. 

~~~~~

Yukio was tapping his fingers, annoyed as Angel blathered on- he had  _ thought _ that this was going to be a quick mission, one that he could get done and over with before his class left cram school. But it wasn’t- no it was mainly Angel ranting about Rin, and how the Vatican would just “let every demon in” and “may as well hand Assiah to Satan now”.

Needless to say he was relieved when Shura called, but only for a moment, as a pool of dread filled his stomach. Rin.

“Hello Shura-” He started, only to be cut off.

“ _ Four eyes, you gotta get to the cram school. Rin’s dry heavin’ and cryin’ and I’m  _ **_not equipped for this_ ** _. _ ” He would have made a snide comment about how she always acted so cocky, but her words made his own lodge in his throat.

“Rin’s sick?” A pause caused his heart to drop.

“ _ He’s got some sorta headache thing- only it’s a lot worse- not like a normal one. An’ before you say anything, he’s not fakin’ _ -” “I know.” He snapped, getting his things together, one hand still holding his phone. “I wasn’t going to say that.”

God- his older brother was  _ crying _ damnit all and he couldn’t do a thing about it. “I’m on my way.” He said simply, before hanging up the phone. “Where are you going?” Angel asked, and oh God Almighty if he didn’t get the hell out of his way, he would be  _ dead _ . “To the cram school. My brother-” “That  _ demon spawn _ can wait.” Angel retorted. Yukio froze at those words.

Sure, Rin was difficult to handle at the best of times. Sure, he was the literal Son of Satan himself. But no one.  _ No one _ . Was going to keep him from taking care of his brother. So with that, he turned around, eyes gleaming with a particular expression that only a few people had seen. The expression that meant hell.

“Listen to me  _ Arthur Auguste Angel. _ ” He said the name with so much venom, you’d think that the blonde was one of the demons he exorcised. “If you  _ think _ for one  _ goddamn second _ that I’m going to stay here, and listen to your complaining, while my  _ twin _ is sick, then you’re in for one hell of a rude awakening.” He all but growled out, gritting his teeth. No one was keeping him from Rin- no one.

Arthur scoffed, though he quickly backed down as Yukio’s hand went to rest “innocently” on one of the many guns he kept in his coat. “Fine. But the Vatican-” Yukio waved a hand, and turned to leave. 

He was thankfully able to get to the cram school quickly, and met Shura outside of the door. “Where-” “Inside. But Yukio, we gotta talk.” He blinked a few times. “What about?” He asked, raising a brow. The red head looked more on edge than he had ever seen her before, and for once she seemed serious- not playful.

“He didn’t want me to call you.” She said finally. “He said it would ‘bother you’.” 

Yukio blinked a few times in surprise. “Bother me? But- I  _ asked _ you to keep me in the loop-” She held up a hand. “I know. But-” She glanced at the door, her eyes wary. “I think Rin has issues- more than he shows. He was saying something about- trying?” She shook her head a little. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but it’s not exactly good.” Yukio hummed, frowning. “Alright… I’ll talk to him. After he’s better.” He added quietly, heading into the room.

He didn’t really know what he expected to see but it certainly wasn’t his older brother sleeping on the floor, curled up in a blanket burrito, snuggling in Bon’s lap. The punk looking male seemed to be annoyed with Shima- no surprise there- as he ran a hand through the other’s navy locks. A washcloth covered Rin’s eyes, and he kind of looked like a caterpillar all curled up in his blanket cocoon. A half empty water bottle sat near Izumo, along with crackers that were partially eaten. Sheimi also seemed to be asleep, her head in Izumo’s lap, and the girl messing with her hair- possibly braiding it? It was hard to see at this angle. Konekomaru was looking over a textbook- studying quietly so he didn’t disturb his sleeping classmates. The puppet boy- erm, Nemu Takara- was on the edge of the group, though every now and then his non puppeted hand would reach out, touch Rin’s blanket, as if to make sure he was okay, then pull back- it seemed even the most withdrawn of his class was helping Rin. Well, supporting him at least.

Bon was the first to spot Yukio, and pressed a finger to his lips. “He’s asleep.” He mouthed as the two Exorcists headed over, Shura sitting next to Izumo, and Yukio next to Bon. “That’s to be expected.” Yukio murmured, mostly to himself. He glanced over at Shura who merely shrugged, as if to say ‘ _ They’re  _ _ your _ _ students. _ ’ He closed his eyes for a moment, deciding to just- stay here, with the others. He didn’t want to move Rin, not when he seemed so peaceful.

And if Yukio ended up resting his head on Bon’s shoulder, well, the dual haired male didn’t really protest. 

And if the entire group ended up falling asleep in one big pile of limbs and blankets, and Mephisto- who checked the classrooms to make sure no one stayed after curfew- found them like that, well, no one else had to know.

And the pictures of the snuggling Okumura twins that the Demon King of Time may or may not have sent to Satan- who  _ did not coo, _ thank you very much-? Well- now those were just between him and Father now weren’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> ".... M-my Lord...?"
> 
> "LoOk aT mY sOnS."
> 
> "...."
> 
> "My only regret is that Mephisto is the one who gave me these photos."
> 
> "...."
> 
> "My b o y s."


End file.
